The Journey of the Iridescent Rose
by Wolf-Rayet Star
Summary: Eh... see the last 'chapter' thing.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm back! Ok, so this is the second book in my Iridescent Rose series(yes, it's now a series). Enjoy the prologue.**

**Prologue**

Her finger lifted to his throat.

"No!" I cried vainly

Very slowly and deliberately, shed drew her miniature knife across his exposed neck, making blood dribble from the wound.

My senses flared, intensified by the smell of fresh blood. I snapped my teeth hungrily.

Can't. Stop. Must. Stop. I internally struggled with myself.

But the monster won. I lunged, unable to stop myself.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I'm in a good mood today! I decided to do it this because it's FUNNY. Don't try to cover up those giggles, 'cause I know they're there. Btw, I'm ignporing my beta, X-Edward-hasn't-met-me-yet-X because I think it's funnier this way (no offense). Anywho, enough of my babbling. Enjoy!**

**Chapter1**

**Bella: Vampire Me (VM)**

**Alice: Extreme Shopper372 (ES372)**

**Emmett: theteddybear (tb)**

**Rosalie: Darkredroses (Drr)**

**Edward: mountainlion185 (ML185)**

_Vampire Me has logged in_

_Mountainlion185 has logged in_

Vampire Me: Hey!

Mountainlion185: Hey

VM: Now that all the excitement is over, wat do u want 2 do?

ML185: I don't know, what do u want to do?

VM: Idk, let's ask Alice

_Extreme Shopper372 has logged in_

Extreme Shopper372: Hey

VM: Hi!

ML185: Hey

ML185: Idk?

ES372: I don't know, lol

ML185: Lol?

VM: Laughing out loud

ML185: What are we going to do?

ES372: Idk, I can't c anything

VM: Idk

ML185: I know! We could get married!

VM: ... U serious?

ML185: Yeah

VM: Let's do it!

ES372: I didn't c that coming

Theteddybear has logged in

_Darkredroses has logged in_

Darkredroses: Just like my husband 2 name himself 'teddybear'

Theeddybear: I think it's manly

VM: Rite….

ES372:They're getting married!

Drr: WHAT! Y didn't u tell me?

ML185: She just agreed to marry me

Tb: Congrats

ML185: Thanks

ML185: Why are we on here when we live in the same house?

ES372: Idk. Could I plan ur wedding?

VM: sigh fine

ES372: Yay!

Extreme Shopper372 has logged out

Tb: Rose?

Drr: Yeah?

Tb: U want 2?

Drr: ok

Theteddybear has logged out

_Darkredroses has logged out_

VM: Wat was that about?

ML185: You don't want to know

VM: Oh

VM: Meet u n my room?

ML185: Coming

Vampire Me has logged out

_Mountainlion185 has logged out_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know last chapter was unexpected, but I thought it was funny. Thank you truetwilighter, MyTeddyBear821, and Smile for Life for reviewing.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

A loud knock sounded on the wall next to my door. "Come in, Edward."

The shawl covering my entranceway parted, revealing my smiling Adonis. "How did you know it was me?"

"You're not the only one who's a vampire, you know," I teased, lifting my index finger to his nose playfully, "Besides, didn't you say you were coming over here? Or was our online conversation a ploy?"

"Yes, I did. And no, it wasn't. Which brings us to this. Bella, will you-"

"Say yes, say yes!" screamed Alice. I rolled my eyes. I was lucky that I was unable to go on shopping trips with her at the moment, seeing as I was still slightly prone to human blood.

"You were saying?" I asked patiently.

He tucked a hand into his pocket, and pulled out a small velvet box. Clearing his throat, he said, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" his golden eyes pleaded up at me. How could I say no to that?

"Yes," I whispered. He pulled out the ring, and placed it on my hand. In place on my engagement/wedding finger, lay a delicate golden band that enclosed more emotion that any couple could imagine. The slight glint that streamed from the slanting rows of webbed gold and curved stones caught my eye as Edward's hand retreated, to be replaced by the soft touch of his lips. A strangle sensation of warmth ran through that finger and into the rest of my hand as the ring stayed there unmoving. I'd seen and felt nothing like this is my lifetime. I was overwhelmed and intimidated by its beauty, yet I wasn't sure about it. Was it right?

I knew Alice could still hear us, and I could hear her screaming in her mind, _I'm gonna organize a wedding! I'm gonna organize their wedding!_ Over and over.

"Since Alice, is apparently not going to calm down no matter how much we try, I have a question for you," he breathed in my ear. I looked over at him curiously. "Why do you want to marry me now?"

"I thought we might as well, seeing as we're stuck with each other for the rest of eternity anyway," I said. He nodded. "Oh, and Alice told me to ask you if we could go to Africa."

He stared down at me incredulously and rolled his eyes. "She probably wants to start a new fashion trend."

"Hey!" came the soprano voice from yours truly.

I giggled at the sibling quarrel.

"You're in an extremely good mood," he observed.

I inhaled his heavenly scent, saying, "I'm always in a good mood when I'm around you." He pulled me closer, and I sighed happily. "But of course you already knew that."

Edward grinned broadly at that. "Yes. I did and do still."

He pulled me gently towards the door. "Come on, I want to show you something." His eyes gleamed excitedly.

"You better not have spent too much money on it," I scolded teasingly.

He mocked surprise. "Why wouldn't I do that? After all, I thought you need this." He paused. "And when have you known me _not_ to spend money on you?"

I vaguely realized we were in the garage, facing something that looked suspiciously like a car under a sheet.

Without glancing at the object, I said, "You didn't have to."

He smiled easily. "I know. But this is only to a small chip of a token of how much I love you. Nothing could physically show you how much, but as I said, this is a chip of a token. Besides, you need your own car."

He stepped over to the car, never letting go of my hand, and pulled off sheet, revealing my new speed demon.

I looked at it carefully for dents and scratches, and unfortunately not finding any. It was new. Sighing, I said, "It's beautiful. Now what kind of car is it?"

He chuckled at my lack of knowledge before answering my question simply. "It's an Audi Coup."

One of the only reasons I accepted his expensive gifts was because I only wanted to see him happy. And if giving overly-expensive presents made him happy….

Having me seen my new car, Edward insisted that I drive it. I wasn't too thrilled, as I could still break it.

It drove smooth, but the whole time Edward was muttering something about enhanced vision, me not going a degree over the speed limit, that there was no chance we would crash, and even if we did, neither of us would get hurt. I ignored him.

After a while though, his complaints began to run me thin. "You know I was raised to abide by the traffic laws."

He snorted and dropped the subject.

Silence followed as we drove nearer to town. I soon broke saying, "What else are we going to do today?"

Before he could answer, a giant black wolf leaped across the road.

**A/N: You can thank my beta X-Edward-hasn't-met-me-yet-X for the part with the ring. I hope I'm not begging, but please review! Let's end on a happy note.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hello, once again. Sorry I took so long, and I know you want to get right to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the flashback, all Shephenie's. If you think the flachback's the best part of the chapter, then, you've got the wrong fanfic.**

**Chapter 3**

In my panic, I pressed on the brake harder than need be. The tires squealed in protest as we came to an abrupt halt in front of the wolf. A nauseous smell, seeming to radiate in waves off the black figure, swamped us.

A feral snarl echoed from within Edward's chest, and I glanced nervously over at him.

"What is it?"

His eyes narrowed as he glared at the pausing wolf. It's eyes shifted from between me and my fiancé, and seemed to stare accusingly at Edward.

His answer was low and rough. "Something the whole family needs to know about. Let's go home."

At his words, I was a perfect statuette-crap. He finally broke through his aggravation, and noticed my sudden motionlessness.

"What's wrong?"

I was silent for a few more fragments of a second. "I think I might have broken it…" I looked towards my feet on the pedals and waited for the red to stain my cheeks, even though my brain told I couldn't.

He sighed and I knew that from that one glance he understood. "Let me take a look." His head disappeared under the dash, and some clicking issued from the brake. A second or two later, he reappeared, a smile on his face. "It's fixed, but it would be best if you would let me drive," he murmured in my ear.

"Ok," I replied once I could breathe again. We easily switched while keeping as much contact as possible.

The trip was uneventful, if you don't count that I could see every leaf on every tree as we passed, even with our speed. Now that I could really see, I couldn't believe how much I had been missing, and that doesn't just include the world outside.

Not only that, but the original electric pulse was back, urging us both as it had before only this time stronger and I could tell he felt it too. It made more . . . urgent . . . needs be known. He must have felt it as well, for he tried to distance himself from me. Not that it helped.

The excursion couldn't have been longer. We were trying our hardest to resist, but we both knew we wouldn't be able to make it to Carlisle.

After finally acknowledging the fact that this feeling wasn't going to go away while we were sat side by side alone, we stopped and had a short moment to ourselves—well as too ourselves as we could ever be. That was when I truly felt for Alice; she had to see everything we did a second before we did it.

Afterwards, Edward _finally _explained what all the drama was about. Edward explained to me that there had been a pack of werewolves when he and his family lived he, but the Cullens had thought all of them had deceased by the time they came back. It seemed to me like whenever a vampire came to town, a wolf was made to defend La Push. This conversation also reminded me of a faraway campfire and an even more distant dream, back when I was discovering that I was in love with Edward. Now I knew that the fangs I had dreamed of were only sparked by the way humans liked to think that they were the superior species and that they could identify a threat and handle it. Of course I didn't voice my opinion; the dream was too personal.

After a few milliseconds of shifting through my dim human memories, I remembered a small irrelevant piece of the same dream.

**FLASHBACK**

_Jacob Black was there, tugging at my hand, pulling back toward the blackest part of the forest._

"_Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked against my resistance; I didn't want to go into the dark._

"_Run, Bella, you have to run!" he whispered, terrified._

"_This way, Bella!" I recognized Mike's voice called out of the gloomy heart of the trees, but I couldn't see him._

"_Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacob's grasp, desperate now to find the sun._

_But Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling to the dim forest floor. He twitched on the ground as I watched in horror. _

"_Jacob!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced away from me, pointing toward the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling, low growls issuing from between his exposed fangs._

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

And then the rest came rushing into my brain in a tidal wave, swamping the unoccupied areas.

**FLASHBACK CONTINUED**

"_Bella, run!" Mike cried out again from behind me. But I didn't turn. I was watching a light coming toward me from the beach._

_And then Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing , his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him. The wolf growled at my feet._

_I stepped forward, towards Edward. He smiled then, and his teeth were sharp, pointed._

"_Trust me," he purred._

_I took another step._

_The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the vampire, fangs aimed for the jugular._

"_No!" I screamed._

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

Everyone else either responded to the werewolf news like Edward, or went into complete shock. What's more, Edward said that the black wolf thought we had broken some treaty the Cullens made way before I was born. I tried to whisper in Edward's ear, but before I could, he cut me off, saying he would tell me later. Looks like I would be the one kept in the dark…again. I didn't see the point in him trying to protect me by not telling me; after all right now I was probably stronger and more powerful than him.

Later took a long time to come, even if I did have forever. By the time the whole story was explained, I was tired of it. Every time he described or mentioned an unspoken word the wolf had thought, Alice and I had rolled our eyes. I didn't want to relive the moments as the big black wolf stared at me in a plain mask of horror, even if its features were animal. She had seen him retelling this story several times, and was already bored by the very concept of him actually saying it. But there was an edge to her expression I wouldn't have seen if I were still human. Her face went black every few seconds, and her worry seemed to deepen, for Jasper put his hand on her shoulder, and a wave of calm swept through the room.

I referred back to my dream every few minutes or so and slowly came to realize one of the central points of it. Jacob, my now-distant friend, had also been a center of it, until he had been turned into that russet-brown wolf. Did that mean he was a werewolf as well? Or going to be in the near future? And if so, was it my fault? He wouldn't have turned into a wolf in my dream if I had just listened to him. What have I done?

**A/N: Of course I couldn't have done this without my wonderful beta, X-Edward-hasnt-met-me-yet-X. Review, please!**


	5. Sorrays

**I'm deleting this story unless someone wants to take it over. I don't know where I was headed two years ago, and I doubt I'll find out any time soon. So... PM if you wanna take it over.**


End file.
